


Three Bottles

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [52]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Alcohol, Archades, Community: ff_fortnightly, Cuddling and Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next visit is a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bottles

They are happier now than when he saw them last, when Balthier was pale from Draklor's manufacted lighting and Fran silent like a shadow, and Basch is glad. Six months of sporadic letters since he has seen them last and they arrive with Rozarrian beer and a bucket of limes. Balthier pulled all the cushions from the lounge; their pattern on the rug changes with each trip to the bottle-crate.

Now, Basch has a cushion under his head, and Balthier and Fran rest theirs on his chest, lying at angles on either side. Balthier's bracelets chime as he talks. Fran's hair tickles Basch's bare wrist.

Balthier's story tours the sultry archipelago far to Archades' north: rumours, rival pirates and treasure buried in a cave covered by the high tide. Basch would think the story adapted from a ballad or a mime, if Fran did not sometimes retort her own recollections.

Basch wakes before he realises he had fallen asleep, aching from the floor. Balthier offers a shoulder-rub, insists upon it.

"Only three bottles left," Fran counts. "For next time."

"Next time, can we move to a bed before sleeping?" Basch asks.

"Oh, certainly." Balthier's hands are strong.

"Yes," Fran says.


End file.
